Fugaku's Lullaby
by CandyGirl999
Summary: After finding out an eight year old Itachi has awakened his Sharingan, a corupt Fugaku lulls his son to sleep with thoughts of the soon to be coup d'etat. Lion King II SONG FIC.


**Fugaku's Lullaby**

**A/N: As many of you know this song is from 'The Lion King II Simba's Pride'. Originally I wanted to make a fanfic of this song with Orochimaru singing it to Sasuke, but then I started thinking: **_**'Hey wait a minute. Zira is singing about using her son to get revenge and rebel against lions that forced them into isolation, just like Fukaku tried to use Itachi to help them rebel against Konoha who forced **_**them **_**into isolation.' **_**In the end I weighed my options and picked the better of the two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Zira's Lullaby**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**Fugaku singing**

_Mikoto singing_

Kokuzoku singing

Fugaku Uchiha eyed his son with a devilish grin and pure lust in his eyes. It wasn't the kind of lust that led to sexual encounters thought. Oh no, it was the kind of lust a collector feels when they finally comes into a coin or statue or book that they so badly want to possess. The kind of lust a child gets when they spy a favorite treat in a conveniant store that they want. The kind of lust a greedy person feels when they find an evolope of money lying in the street and no ones around to claim it. Fugaku Uchiha held a look of lust in his eyes for his son Itachi, for he had finally found _his _collectable statue, _his_ treat at a convenient store, _his _envelope of money. Something that he so badly wanted to posses for a long _long _time:

_Power._

Fugaku smiled. Just that evening, he and his son had been training in the forest, working on Itachi's maneuvering skills and hand to hand combat. Fugaku showed no mercy towards his son even though he was only eight. But that didn't bother Itachi one bit, because dispite his age he had already graduated from the Ninja Academy with flying colors. His son was so advanced at everything his teachers taught him, he could almost be taken for a child protege. Fugaku was very impressed with his son more or less, but through out the academy Itachi lacked the most important trait an Uchiha protégé could have: the Sharingan.

All that has changed how ever as Fugaku's prayers had been answered. During their training Fugaku had thrown a couple of fireballs in his sons path, seeing if he could dodge them all. Itachi managed to, except for one that seemed to be heading towards his path that he didn't have time to dodge. Fugaku was about to run to his sons rescue when something incredible happened.

Itachi's eyes turned red.

Fugaku couldn't believe his own eyes at the time. Just as the fireball of about to hit him Itachi's eyes turned red and, with the grace of a true Uchiha, dodged it with millimeters to spare. Once the fireball disintegrated the Uchiha head took a good look at his son. His eyes were definitely red, but not only that there was two black tomes in each eye. Fugaku grinned menacingly. There was no mistaking it. His eight year old protégé son, who had mastered all the more basic and advanced jutsu and graduated from the academy in less than a year, had unlocked the Sharingan. Fugaku's dreams of finding the perfect weapon have come true.

Itachi stared at his father with uneasiness. Why was his father looking at him like that? Why was he smiling like that? In all the years he had known his father, he never made any other expression other than seriousness. He had always told him that any other emotion besides seriousness was considered a weakness. If that was so than why, oh why was his father making such a scary face? Itachi did not like this one bit.

Finally after much silence, Fugaku (relaxing his menacing stare and smile to a less threatening one) begins approaching his son, to which Itachi slightly retreats backwards.

"Father?" asked the nervous boy as said person continues to advance on him. "What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm just checking to make sure you were unharmed." said Fugaku simply as he knelt to Itachi's level. His smile still on his face. "Obviously you are unaware of what you have just done, my son."

"What? What did I do?" asked the frightened child. He didn't understand. He was sure he dodged all those fireballs. Was his father mad that he almost let one hit him? Should he have dodged earlier? Should he have paid more attention?

"Relax Itachi, I'm not angry at you." reassured the Uchiha clan leader. He face expressing that of a parent who understands when their child has done something wrong and forgives them. But Itachi could tell that their was something deeper going on.

"Why don't you take a look at yourself? I guarantee you will be very pleased with yourself." said Fugaku as he took a small mirror out of his equipment pouch and handed it to Itachi.

Itachi took the mirror from his father and began to examine himself. Itachi gasped at the sight of his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He had the Sharingan!

It was right there, the characteristic red eyes with two black tomes surronding his black pupils. Itachi ran his little hand over his eye lids to make _sure _they were real.

"Congratulation Itachi. You are now a full fledged memeber of the Uchiha Clan," said Fugaku proudly. "You truly are a genius son, I was only a little older than you are when I awakened my Sharingan. Now I think it's time he head home."

With that said, Fugaku picked Itachi up and carried him out of the forest as if he were carrying a baby.

Itachi was beyond confused. First his father is acting normal, than he starts smiling like a crazy person, and now he was carrying him home; when he had always tried his best not to baby him (like his mother did). Itachi had no idea what was going on, but he knew one thing for sure: It was not somthing good.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, you don't know how much you have helped our clan today." said the proud father as he walked through the forest. "You have no idea how long this small isolated clan has waited for someone like you to come along."

"What do you mean father?" asked Itachi, hoping to get some decent answers out of his strange father. All he did was unlock his Sharingan, every Uchiha unlocked theirs in one point in their lives so why was his any different?

"Our clan has always been the best and we have always been proud of that fact son," began Fugaku has he walked in between trees and ducked under branches. "We use to rein as one of the first people to help build Konoha into the great village we know today." Fugaku said all of this with a certain pride held in his voice, but as he elaborated more his voice began getting lower and more resentfull.

"But after the first great war our people have been shut off from the rest of the village and placed under constaint supervision by that old coot Hokage!" Fugaku began inadvertidly tightening his grip on his son, making him more nervious.

_'But if our clan is so great then why are we under constain watch?' _thought Itachi to himself. The poor boy just couldn't disipher what is father was saying. His thoughts were interupted by his fathers menacing chuckle.

"But now that we a have a someone like you on our side, we can restore our honor and we can finally create the Konoha we had always dreamt about."

Itachi gulped uneasily. He _really _didn't like the sound of this.

As they made their way out of the forest towards the Uchiha compound they passed by the Konoha Police Station, which was runed by the Uchihas themselves. As they walked by they saw someone standing in front of the building, a man to be percise. A tall man about the same age as Fugaku himself. With fair tone skin, long black bushy hair and matching eyes with a scar running down his left one. He was wearing a Konoha Police uniform.

"Fugaku, hello," said the man as he stepped towards said clan head and and his son. "How have you been? You haven't been at the station for almost a week. Is somthing wrong?"

"Not at all Kokuzoku." replied Fugaku. "In fact I need you and the rest of the squad over at my house at eight," at this point Fugaku leaned in towards Kokuzoku to whistper seriously what he was going to say next.

"There's somthing I want to share with all of you." Kokuzoku's eye brows raised in interest. What would Fugaku want to share with them? What ever it was it sounded very important judging by the look in Fugaku's eyes.

"Very well. I'll have everyone over." replied Kokuzoku before he stepped back into the station.

Fugaku smiled again as he continued towards his house; Itachi remained still in his arms.

--

As the two reached home there was already someone waiting for them on the front porch.

"Hi honey. How was your training session with Itachi?" asked Mikoto, Fugaku's wife, who was carrying a basket full of freshly dried towels.

"Better than you can imagine dear." replied Fugaku with that same smile on his face, albet a little less crazed but more satisfied.

"Well what happened?" asked the concerned mother as she put down her basket and walked over to her son, whom she just noticed was resting in his father's arms. "Itachi are you okay sweety?" he asked while rubbing her son's back affectionatly. Itachi turned to face her.

"Well I--" but before Itachi could tell his mother anything, Fugaku covered his little mouth with his large hand.

"Itachi you can tell your mother later, right now I think its time for you to go to bed. Mikoto the squad is coming over in an hour for a small discussion." as he walked inside he whispered a last quick word to his wife.

"It has happened Mikoto. Finally our time has come!" Mikoto's eyes widened at hearing this as her husband took her son inside and to his room.

Once Fugaku got to Itachi's room he placed his son on his bed and pulled the covers over him, tucking them in at the sides. Once he felt he son was comfortable he stared down at him with that same smile he gave him when he unlocked his Sharingan.

"I know see the path to our _glorious _return to power!" he whispered menacingly as he looked up at the ceiling with his fist clenched to his chest, his grin grew wider. Itachi stared at his dad with a frown. What ever he was planning, he didn't think he wanted to be a part of it.

"But I don't want--"

"HUSH!" interupted Fugaku glaring down at his son. He quickly composed himself as he lowered down to Itachi's level and flashed him a fatherly smile.

"Hush my son," he said gently. "You must be exausted."

Fugaku fluffed Itachi's pillow and stroked his cheek affectionatly as he began to lull him to sleep.

**Sleep my little Itachi...**

**Let your dreams take wing**

**One day when your big and strong**

**You will be a king**

Dispite his confussion before, it sure did feel nice to get this kind of loving attention from his father who was normally so stoic.

"Good night." Itachi whispered to his father's retreating backside with a weak smile. Fugaku turned around and smiled lovingly to his son.

"Good night my little prince. Tommarow your training intensifies." with that said Fugaku exited his son's bedroom, turned out the light and closed the door lightly enough so that a small sliver of light showed through.

--

An hour later the living room was filled with member of the Uchiha police force. Out of all of them Kokuzoku was sitting up front with Mitoto sitting right next to him. Fugaku entered the room with that same grin on his face. He sat in front of his squad and made his announcment.

"Gentelman, the dawn of a new era for the Uchiha clan has just shown. I have found you the perfect weapon for our soon to be coup d'etat. My son Itachi."

There was much whispering among the Uchihas. For one thing, everybody knew about Itachi and how he was considered a protege among the Uchihas. But how could a little kid help them retaliate against Konoha.

"I know what your thinking: 'How could a small child bring about our victory?' Well it just so happens that my son awakened his Sharingan this evening." Fugaku grinned at the amusement playing across his men's faces. Fugaku stood up to enphasize his next point.

"As you know Itachi is concidered to be a protege having master a wide range of jutsu and graduating earlier from the academy than most children. With his newly awakened Sharingan, his natural talent, and my training; I garuntee he will be an unstoppable killing machine! With whom we shall take back our rightful place in this village, and the whole world will know of the power of the Uchiha Clan!"

There was an uproar of cheers and whistels as the Uchiha's celebrated their soon to be victory. Fugaku smiled everything was falling into place. The proud leader couldn't ask for more than a powerful son who would bring honor to himself and their family.

Once the Uchihas stopped cheering they turned to their leader for further words. Fugaku looked on at them and began to go over their plan and their soon to be releace.

**We've been exiled, persecuted**

**Left alone with no defence**

Fugaku took out a kunai from his pocket and stared at it angrily, thinking about what that bastered First Hokage did to their former leader.

**When I think about what that _rat _did**

Fugaku threw his kunai at the wall, making a hole, the squad as well as his wife flinched at the noise it made.

**I get a little _tence_**

Fugaku relaxed and smiled as he struted back and forth the room, the other Uchihas staring attentive at him.

**But I dream a dream so pretty**

**That I don't feel so depressed**

**Cuz it soothes my inner child**

**And it helps me get some rest**

Fugaku opened the sliding door and stepped out into the twilight, thinking of all the wonderfully horrible things he will do to the Third and his followers

**The sound of the Third's dying gasp**

**He's**** Anbu Black Ops squealling in my grasp**

**He's students' mornful cry**

**Thats my lullaby**

Mikoto, Kokuzoku, and the rest of the Uchihas that followed Fugaku out partially where amazed by the hate in their leaders words. Never the less they had faith in him and his son.

Fugaku turned to them looking slightly regretfull.

**Now the past I've tried forgeting**

**And my foes I could forgive**

Fugaku's regreatful face turned back into meanasing as he stepped on a trail of ants passing by his feet.

**Trouble is I know it's petty**

**But I hate to have them live**

Kokuzoku stepped forward towards his leader to put in his two cents. He was the only Uchiha who did'nt think this was such a good idea, it was simply to outradious.

So you found yourself sombody

Who will chase the Third up a tree

Fugaku eyed him dully and approched him until they were noes to noes.

**Oh the battle maybe bloody**

**But that kinda works for me.**

Fugaku side stepped him and walked back inside the house, the rest of the clan followed.

**A melody of angry growls**

**A counter point of painful howls**

**A simphony of death of mine**

**That's my lullaby**

Fugaku walked quitely to his son's room to make sure he was asleep. Rest asure he was sleeping peacefully. He walked towards him and ran his hands through his soft hair affectionatly.

**Madara is gone**

**But Fugakus still around**

**To love this little lad**

Fugaku planted a kiss on his son's check before walking off. Mikoto taking his place beside their son.

**Until he learns to be a killer **

**With a lust for being bad**

Mikoto stroked her son's hair while Kokuzoku was standing over her, glaring at the sleeping boy. He didn't so much like the idea of resting their clans future on a child. But if it's what his commander wants.

"Sleep you little weasel!" barked Kokuzoku rudely which caused Mikoto to glare at him. "I mean presious little thing--" covered the Uchiha, only to be slapped away by the protective mother. Mikoto continued to stroke her son lovingly as she lulled him.

_One day when your big and strong..._

**You will be a king**

Fugaku opened Itachi's window so that what was left of the sun could shine on Itachi, the other Uchihas stared down at their tiny little saviour. Fugaku turned to look at the rest of the clan with so much determanation that it caused them to step back. Mikoto and Kokuzoku as well.

**The pounding of the drums of war**

**The thrill of Itachi's mighty roar**

Kokuzoku was starting to like this idea more and more.

The joy of vengence

_Testify_

**I can hear the cheering**

Kokuzoku and Mikoto silently praised Itachi

**Payback time is nearing**

Fugaku began to run out of the room and back to the living room, outside the sliding door, to where the twilight was causing the sky to become blood red. Mikoto, Kokuzoku, and the rest of the squad followed suit.

**And then our flag will fly**

**Against the blood red sky**

**That's my lullaby**

Fugaku and the rest of the Uchihas began to laugh in victory for what they felt was nearing. What they didn't know was that a certain saviour wasn't fully asleep.

Poor Itachi had been awake the whole time, pretending to be asleep. He stared at he opened door out of the corner of his eye. His innocent eyes full of fear and confusion of what his father and his clan had in store for him and Konoha.

_'This is really _really _not good.'_ were Itachi's final thoughts as he tried desparatly to go to sleep and hoping in vain that when he wakes up it will all be a bad dream.


End file.
